


Where'd You Go

by Shhimaturtle



Category: Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Real world, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, post serum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhimaturtle/pseuds/Shhimaturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a successful CEO of the Marvel Coporations Company. With all the pros of his job, such as the money, big office, and one on one time with Company Owner Tony Stark, Steve's life seems almost perfect. This view changes when he meets someone new, making Steve question if this is truly how he wants to spend his one and only life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Steve jogged relentlessly around his neighborhood. The problem with New York is that it's always so busy and crowded. Even running was a tough task he had to master so he wouldn't crash into others passing by. But he was Steve Rogers. He could master anything. 

A deep breath filled his chest as he slowed, long enough to stop the burning in his lungs. His pace came to a quick walk, one that would not be tolerated in a school or church. But for the buzzing sidewalks of the city, it was perfect. 

Steve's mind wandered as did his feet, taking in the bright sun and early morning breeze. He longed for the world to slow long enough that he could hear the birds chirping overhead. Steve didn't truly enjoy the bumble and jumble of the noise around him, but for his job he had to put up with it. As CEO of the company, a city life is the only life he will know as long as he works there. The hours were ok, the pay was great, and he didn't have to socialize with his coworkers to much. Putting all that in perspective, the city was no comparison at all. 

Steve arrived at his destination, a small park many people didn't go to. Cornered by a coffee and book shop, ones who did go could be found on the benches inside, latte in one hand and Robert Frost in the other. 

Since finding it last fall, Steve had gone as much as he could, loving the way the seasons changed his second home. Because of the summer heat lately, the trees were looking rather diminished. The leaves had turned a soft brown, the grass matching. But sprinklers were going to be installed on Sunday after the clean up crew finished. And yes, Steve was head of it. 

He stopped in the coffee shop and got a small hot chocolate before sitting down on a bench. He noticed someone sitting a few feet from him and smiled. 

"Edgar Allen Poe? He's a classic."

The person glanced up, setting the book down before pushing a lock of chestnut colored hair behind their ear. 

"He's more for eighth graders in Literature, but he has his moments."

"I'm Steve," he smiles as he holds out his hand. 

"Bucky." 

Bucky shakes Steve's hand, sitting next to him.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Do you come often?"

"Mostly at night. I work the night shift so I sleep away most days. When I don't work my sleep schedule gets rather messed up. So when I can't sleep I come here."

Steve smiles and nods, taking in the other man's features. Bucky was a bit shorter, with a muscular demeanor. His chestnut hair fawned around his chiseled face, a stubble beard grazing his jaw and chin. His eyes were a deep steel blue, making you feel right at home. 

"What about you, do you come here a lot?" 

Steve nods once more,"Quite often actually. I'm surprised we've never crossed paths until now. But I'm glad we did."

"Would you like to get something to drink?"

Bucky points at the coffee shop. Steve immediately regrets stopping at the there before sitting down, the hot chocolate still on the seat next to him. 

"I already have something, but if you want anything I'll be happy to go inside with you."

He stands up, and the other man does the same, following him inside the small building. It smells of freshly brewed coffee and muffins, making Steve's stomach rumble at the thought of a mouth watering sweet treat. 

Bucky orders while Steve stares at the menu, contemplating what killer carb he'd like to sink his teeth into. He decided on a chocolate chip muffin the size of his palm and seated himself across from Bucky. 

Bucky removed the hood off his head, pushing the hair back on both sides. While watching, Steve noticed a glint of silver sparkle off his left hand. It was hard to tell, the long sleeve sweatshirt covering up almost all of his arm. He rested it against the booth seat and took a sip of his coffee.

"So Steve, where do you work?"

"Not far from here. I work at Marvel Incorporations. I'm the CEO there."

Bucky nods,"I work for them. I'm a mechanical engineer for all the prototypes Mr. Stark designs."

"Small world, huh?" 

The glint in Steve's eye doesn't go unnoticed as he takes a bite out of his muffin, crumbs decorating the napkin below him. A light blush appears in Bucky's cheeks, his hand once again appearing above the table, pushing hair out of his face that already was. 

"Well, I'm more of the bottom of the food chain. I mean, CEO must come with its perks."

"Trust me, it does. But it does have quite the downfalls, that's for sure."

"What could possibly be so  
bad about it?"

"Well for one," Steve holds up a finger," people count on me all the time not to screw up and sink the business into the ground. Two, I have to make very important decisions when I don't even know what color tie I should wear that day. And three, I have to be around Tony Stark almost the whole time I'm working."

Bucky shrugs softly,"The first two I understand, but the Tony? Is he a jerk or something? I always thought he was a pretty nice guy."

"Well he is, but I don't know. This may sound kinda conceited, I don't mean it that way, but I think he has a thing for me."

Bucky stays quiet for a second before bursting out loud with laughter, quickly clasping a hand to his mouth to silence it.

Steve sat there dumbfounded, unsure if he should be angry or offended. 

"Sorry Steve, I'm not trying to be mean. It's just, have you looked in the mirror? It would be impossible for anyone to not like you. I'm sure Tony does very much so have a crush on you. You should be flattered, and then maybe ask for a raise or something."

The blonde rolls his eyes, a small sadness creeping on him when he realizes he already ate all of his muffin. 

"I just think it's odd, that's all. But if you say so, I'll try to think of it in a more positive outlook."

Bucky reaches out to grab his coffee, this time with his left hand than his right, and Steve finally saw what has been bothering him since they came inside. Bucky noticed his staring and slightly pulled back his sleeve. 

"Lost it in a machine accident at work. Stark made me this one."

He showed off the smooth metal of his prosthetic arm, letting Steve see the extent of it.

"You still work there after that?" Steve couldn't take his eyes off, knowing it's rude to stare but isn't able to force himself to look away.

"Well yeah. I mean it was kinda my fault anyways, and Stark was nice enough to make me this beauty. Plus what do I got to lose? My other arm." 

He joked softly, the humor lighting up his beautiful face. It softened his features, causing warmth to flow through the usual coolness. 

"Wow." Was all Steve could say, reaching out tentatively to touch it. 

Although his work was over this type of thing, he never actually got to experience it. The work at marvel was all about making life easier, mostly revolving around technology Stark designed. This was just one of his many amazing creations.

"Are you ready to go?"

Steve nodded and stood up with Bucky, his eyes still on his arm. 

"Could you walk me back to my house? If it's not to far a walk from yours. Mines just a few blocks from here."

Steve blushed slightly as he asked Bucky, shoving his hands in his pockets. Bucky told him he didn't mind, standing closely next to him as he walked the taller man home. They stopped in front of a large, very nice apartment complex. 

"Want me to go up with you?"

Bucky waited for Steve's approval before following him inside, nodding politely to the bell boy as he opened the door for them. Steve tapped the button to the elevator before once more returning his hands to his pockets. 

Although he didn't want to admit it to himself, Bucky made him nervous. If he didn't keep his hands in his pockets, he was afraid they would get a mind of their own and travel to forbidden places. On Bucky, that is. 

Bucky, on the other hand, seemed to have the same idea. His hands were also in his pockets, stepping over the threasthold of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. They stood next to each other as the elevator rose, all the way up to level 12. The penthouse.

As the two made their way to Steve's door, thoughts flashed through each of their minds. And as Steve stood inside his apartment, Bucky standing right outside, he was unaware it was himself who pulled the brunette in. He was surprised of how his body took control, hands tugging off Bucky's shirt quickly, 

Bucky, shocked himself, soon helped Steve in the removal of their clothing. And before they knew it, Steve was guiding him to his bedroom, taking full advantage of the situation.

-:-:-

Steve panted softly as Bucky stretched out beneath him. His hot, sticky, and sweaty body smushed against the other's, still trying to mold his breath into normal inhales. 

"Fuck," Bucky whimpered as Steve pulled out of him, plopping down on the bed next to him. 

Steve wiped at the man's cum covered chest, hesitantly licking his finger. Bucky watched entranced. There was something so sexy and demeaning about Steve Rogers sucking on the brunettes cum. Bucky had to close his eyes and deeply inhale, relaxing himself so he doesn't harden up once more. 

After a few seconds he stands up, pulling on his underwear and pants.

"Are you leaving?" 

Steve tries to keep the hurt out of his words, but fails miserably. 

Bucky yanks on his shirt, having a bit of trouble getting his metal arm through. 

"Yeah, I have to work in an hour. Night shift remember?" 

Steve nods, staring at his almost clothed body. Just minutes before he had that tight and fit body underneath him, moaning and screaming as he thrusted into him harder and harder.

And now he was leaving. Leaving Steve alone. He shook away the thoughts and watched at Bucky walked out the door, waving softly behind him. Bucky smiled and waved too before shutting the door, disappearing out of sight. 

Steve sighed before closing his eyes, wanting a sweet sleep that never comes. 

-:-:-:-

"I would like to speak to you in my office."

Steve stiffened as he heard those words from his boss, worried about what unhappiness they will bring. Especially from Tony Stark. 

Weeks had passed since his time with Buck, and although he had gone to the park many times since, he hasn't been able to find him there. But with Bucky gone, the memories stay, being the main source of pleasure for Steve late at night.

His thoughts are ripped away as he enters Starks office, shutting the door behind him. Stark offers him to sit down, which he does. 

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Stark?"

Tony nods,"Yes Steve. We need someone to plan an upcoming forth of July party. I hoped you would be apart of the committee?" 

Steve inwardly lets out a sigh, thankful he wasn't in any source of trouble.

"Of course sir, anything you else?"

"Just rally up some other workers, and I would prefer it if this year nothing gets set on fire that's not suppose to. I really don't want to cut down on people's paychecks because I need to replace a chunk of the building."

Steve nods, and Bucky's words suddenly fly through his mind. 

"Um, Mr. Stark?"

"Yes Steve?"

Tony was no longer looking at him, absorbed into his computer. 

"Do you like me?"

Tony chokes, coughing roughly. He takes a sip of his coffee before turning his sights on the now tinged face man.

"Excuse me?"

Steve feels the heat in his cheeks the second Tong looks at him, and tries to save his butt before he really does get fired.

"I mean, do you think I'm a like able person?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well, not many people seem to want to invite me out for drinks after a long day at the office or like bowling night or anything. Even Sharon gets asked to bowling night, and she's a terrible bowler."

Tony laughs slightly, then sits on his desk in front of Steve. 

"I think that you are a man who likes to do things properly, and that may make you alienated from everyone else. That's why you are the CEO and they aren't. 

But Steve if you are ever feeling bored or lonely, call me. I too enjoy drinks after a long day at work. And I am probably a terrible bowler also, but I'll still come if you ask."

"Thank you sir."

"You know, you can call me Tony."

A cheeky smile slides across Steve's lips. 

"I know."


	2. Two

A bright white walled conference room's table was packed with employees, all talking aimlessly and wondering what this odd and last minute meeting was about. 

"Do you think someone's getting fired?" 

The quiet question from the usually loud red head caused everyone in the room to hush for just a second before many answers filled the room.

"They wouldn't fire someone in front of everybody," Clint hurriedly replied, a bit uncertainty in his usually confident voice. 

"Yeah, everyone knows Tony isn't that harsh," Bruce speaks up, an obviously close friend of Tony's. 

"Unless it's a big group getting let go at once type a thing," Sam had to add in his two cents. 

"Actually, I called this meeting."

Everyone fell silent once again, eyes drawing one by one and landing on the man walking into the now very humid room. He left the door open for the cool air conditioning to waft its way inside, and sits down at the head of the table. 

"As you all know," Steve begins, shuffling his papers in his hands,"The 4th of July is coming up."

Groans soon take over as soon as Steve talks, knowing what is next. 

"Cmon guys, this year's party will be much better than last year's."

Sam stands up,"Are we actually going to have alcohol this year?"

A few questionable yeahs agree with Sam's request, and Steve holds up a hand. 

"You know we don't do alcohol since the last Halloween's Party tuned into a mad house. We had people so terrified from the haunted house because of how drunk they were, they started destroying the decorations."

Bruce immediately turns red and looks down ashamed, knowing the remark was directed at him.

"I will not put intoxicated workers and fireworks in the same room."

"But wouldn't fireworks be let off outside, not in a room?"

Steve had had enough of Sam's smart mouth and told him to sit down. 

"Fine, if you want beer, then no fireworks."

They took a vote, and sure enough the alcohol beat out the fireworks by quite a few.

"Next order of business, I need five or six people to help set up decorations, and if anyone would like to make food it would be greatly appreciated. If you would like to help out please stay. Otherwise you are dismissed." 

A number of people get up and walk out, leaving Steve with only a few left. 

"I didn't want to mention this with everyone else here, but who ever helps out gets a raise."

Sam made a little 'yes' noise, fist pumping the air for falling asleep and waking up at the best moment.

Steve rolled his eyes and marked down on his phone everyone who stayed.

Sam Wilson   
Natasha Romanoff   
Clint Barton   
Bruce Banter   
Sharon Carter 

He nods approvingly and starts handing out assignments. 

"Clint and Bruce can be in charge of decoration. Sharon and Natasha can be in charge of food. And Sam you can be in charge of the alcohol. We are on a $2,000 budget so make sure-"

"But I wanted to be in charge of food!" Sam whines, not caring he just cut off probably the most important man in the building, other than Tony Stark himself.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you can do alcohol and food."

Sam claps giddily before shutting up.

"We've got six days till the fourth, let's make this the best we can!" 

Steve nods as he head out of the room, leaving the staff to talk amongst themselves.

••••••

Steve moved his head approvingly as he gazed around the multi purpose room, eyes wandering at the red white and blue streamers, flags, and balloons that decorated the room. 

Honestly it looked awesome, and the food presented even better. He wanted to devour the chocolate cupcakes with frosting that looked like the flag. The brauts, hamburgers, and hot dogs were grilled to perfection, and a variety of chips were set out in red white and blue bowls. The whole place screamed 'America', and even the red and blue kool aid was a nice touch. 

Steve tightened his tight a bit tighter as the dj started playing music, guest soon to be arriving any minute now. Slightly startled, he jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"This good enough for you?"

Natasha stood with a hand on a hip, a tight red mini dress hugging her curves like no other. Her short red hair was pinned up with little locks surrounding her beautiful face. A light pink tongue washed over her also red lips, not seeming to smudge even the slightest as they set them. 

"This is better than good. This is fantastic. You guys did a fantastic job!"

Sam set a hand on Steve's shoulder, raising a glass for him to take. 

"Just wait till you taste the champagne." 

Steve turned to look at the darker man, dressed in a dark blue suit with a red, white, and blue tie. It fit him quite well, showing off his toned body. Clint joined beside him, also in a fitted suit, drinking his own glass of champagne.

Steve took a sip and stifled a moan, wondering if he just tasted God himself. The liquid flowed over his tongue like liquid gold, the flavor savoring on his tastebuds. 

Sam smirks, knowing he did a job well done before sauntering off to great staff. 

Sharon shuffled in with the last tray of food, her heels matching her loose black dress perfectly. Her hair was resting on her shoulders, a diamond clip holding back the left side of her hair. Bruce stumbled in not long after, obviously having had a few drinks before he even got here. 

Steve sighs and shakes his head. That man was something else. He's always so quite, working in the lab with Tony day and night. But the second he gets around booze, he turns into a 14 year old girl who steals her parents liquor. 

The thoughts drift off as more guests enter, indulging themselves in the delicious food and drinks. Some are dancing and other hang off by the sides, just chatting. They all seem to be having a great time. Steve decides to award himself with a job well done and heads over to steal a cupcake when the lights drop down low. 

His eyes drag to the door being pushed open and a rather large cake sitting atop a cart. It's covered in white frosting with red and blue dollops altering the edges of the cake. Miniature fondant flags decorate the sides. On top is a few candles flickering. 

"A cake? That's fantastic Sam!"

Steve slaps a hand on his back, patting softly. But the shorter man just stands there with his mouth slightly opened, confused. 

"We didn't plan this!"

Steve becomes rather confused himself when a loud voice beckons out.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Steven, happy birthday to you!"

Tony stops the cake straight in front of the tall blonde man, his mouth wide with surprise. 

Everyone claps and the dj plays the happy birthday song. Tony waves at the candles and still in a bit of a confusion, Steve blows them out. 

"It's your birthday?" Sam asks puzzled.

Steve shrugs,"I didn't want anyone to know."

"Of course it's his birthday!" Tony booms,"Now who wants some cake?!"

Everyone cheers and soon slices get passed around to everyone. Steve is enjoying it immensely, much more than he would have enjoyed the cupcake. Many staff make their way to him at some point and apologize for not knowing his birthday. They then proceed to thank him and promise to get him a gift. But selfless Steve just tells them it's no big deal, and to enjoy the night. Outside fireworks can be dully heard through the commotion inside. 

A hand softly grabs Steve's wrist and pulls him out of the room. Between the noise and cake eating, no one seems to notice. 

"Did you enjoy the cake? It's your favorite."

Steve nods softly as Tony pulls him into his office, shutting the door behind them. 

"How did you know?" 

Instead of answering, Tony slides his hand up farther Steve's arm, resting it on his shoulder. 

"I'm glad I put you in charge of this party, it was quite the success."

"I can't take all the credit," Steve blushes, his humble personality taking over," It was Natasha, Sam, Bruce, Clint, and Sharon also."

Tony just waves his other hand before resting it casually on Steve's chest. 

"No really-" 

Steve tries to say more, but Tony shushes him. 

"I haven't given you your birthday present."

"M-my present?"

Suddenly the blonde felt a piercing nausea in his stomach. His hands clench into fists to deal with the nervousness, releasing some of the tension. 

Tony only nods, enjoying the effect he's having on the other man. His hand moves to cup his firm jaw while the other plays with the soft hair at the back of his neck. Steve had backed up to the point he was pushed up against his desk, unsure of what to do. 

He hadn't had any sexual situations since Bucky, and before that he couldn't even remember.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" 

Tony sounded slightly offended, but Steve shook his head to stop any and all accusations.

"No no! I just, I'm not use to being so- I mean, I don't do this often! Well like I-"

Tony rolls his eyes before leaning forward and pressing his lips to make the annoying babbling blonde shut up. It was another surprise for Steve, and he begins to wonder how many more are in store for him when Tony starts to pull away. 

Instinctively, Steve's clenched fists unclasped and tighten around the shorter mans waist, holding him against his muscular suited body. He leans forward so their lips don't separate, bending his neck at an angle to kiss the brunette deeper. Tony eagerly kisses back, and before long everything gets shoved off Steve's desk. Replacing the mess is Steve's naked body with Tony straddling him. He didn't even care if the rest of the staff heard him moan and groan, his voice booming out loudly. This was the best birthday he has ever had.

••••••

A few months have passed, bringing on the cool breeze of fall. Steve sat on his bench, artistically sketching the bookshop next to him. His mind is so focused he doesn't know when someone takes a seat next to him. Or when they clear their throat. Finally, they lightly tap his shoulder. Steve jumps startlingly, having no idea a stranger had been sitting next to him for maybe the last ten minutes. 

"What ya drawing?"

The soothing voice filled the blonde with joy, body turning to face the man next to him. A smile plays at his lips as he shows him the skillfully sketched drawling.

"Just the book shop. I love how it looks in fall. The trees surrounding it are such lovely colors. And the sun hits it perfectly at 6pm, turning the whole canvas into a golden bath." 

Bucky listens intently, his eyes not leaving Steve for even a second. They wash over his face, taking in every feature, as if snapping a photo and saving it to his memory like it's an album. 

"It sounds beautiful."

Steve just shrugs,"See for yourself. It's almost six."

They sit patiently waiting, silencing wafting between them. Steve finishes his sketch before moving on to one of Bucky. He captures perfectly the amazement on the other mans face as the sun shines on the building, giving off such a vibrant light it was impossible not to smile. 

"Why didn't you come to the 4th of July party?"

Bucky just shrugs, eyes glancing away from the building to meet the deep blue ones. 

"I'm not much of a party guy honestly. I hope you don't mind. I heard it was great though."

"It was," Steve replied, memories of him and Tony resurfacing from that night. 

Since then they couldn't get enough of each other, stolen kisses in offices and copy rooms, dates to the movies and fancy restaurants. Even midnight walks around the town. Steve appreciated those the most, knowing Tony would get up early and work late, yet still stay up almost the whole night just to be with him. 

The dopy smile covered the lower half of his face, causing Bucky to shove him slightly to release him from his stupor. 

"You ok there buddy?"

Steve nods and rests his hands in his lap. 

"Yeah, the party was great. Im great. Everything's great."

"I bet I could make it better." 

Before he knew it, Bucky was dragging Steve out of the park. They ended up walking around for hours, harmless flirting and deep conversations following easily between them. Steve learned much more about Bucky, like how he was from Brooklyn, just like Steve was. Or how both his parents died in a plane accident. Bucky is also close friends with Natasha, and Clint and Sam were his roommates. He learned that Bucky hated mashed potatoes, but would eat any other kind. His favorite color matched Steve's eyes, and he's always wanted a cat, but could never get one due to his allergies. Steve started to admire the little things about him, like the way his jaw clenched slightly when he he talked, or how his eyes would shine when speaking about something enthusiastic. 

Before Steve knew it, he was in front of his apartment, thoughts locked on how soft Bucky's lips must be and how great they would feel against his. He asked quite shyly if he wanted to come up for a beer, and Bucky didn't say no. The night ended just as it had the last time he invited him up. Bucky left and Steve's thoughts were still tied to his lips.

"I should have kissed him," he confirmed softly to himself, staring at the half lit ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments, questions, or suggestions down below! Also don't forget to share my story with your friends! 
> 
> Actually to be honest I wouldn't share this with my friends. They would think I'm crazy haha. 
> 
> I'm planning on updating my every Monday(I know it's Tuesday don't bother me). I don't work and school doesn't start for another month or so, so I think that's a good day to update. Okai baiiii!


	3. Three

"And when we were able to connect the red and blue wires, the machine started working properly."

Steve nodded but had no idea what Tony was talking about, blotting out the conversation. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he still had Bucky on his mind . And with that he did not care for what he was saying. 

Tony noticed and stopped talking, even he knew when he was being too much. 

"Are you ok?" 

Steve glances up from his plate and gives Tony a sickly fake smile.

"Of course."

Tony rests his hand on top of Steve's larger and muscular hand, knowing a fake smile when he sees on.

"Don't, I like the real one more. What's going on?"

Steve dropped the act and shrugged instead. He felt kinda guilty about being intimate with Bucky, but didn't know if was suppose to tell Tony. Yes they were dating, but that doesn't mean they are exclusive. No one ever said anything about being exclusive. Yet Steve knew that if Tony told him he had slept with someone else, he would be rather upset.

"How do you see our relationship?"

This question not only took Tony by surprise, but Steve himself. Especially when he told himself numerous times he wasn't going to ask such a question. But Tony just smoothes over his composure and puts on a smile. A genuine one.

"I see our relationship as the most valuable in my life currently. I see myself being with no one else but you and I would like for you to do the same."

"So, you're saying you want to be my boyfriend?"

Tony sighs,"Yes Steve, that's exactly what I mean. Thought you knew that by now. Honestly sometimes you're so much like a teenager, wanting to dtr and who knows what else."

Steve once again blocks out Tony's words. So they are exclusive? Well he didn't know that then, so it doesn't count right? He internally sighed. But what if he ran into Bucky again? It seems this was becoming a routine, to pick up where they left off every few months. Steve enjoyed it, but he would have enjoyed it more if it was days instead. 

"Are you even listening to me?"

Steve stares at Tony, having no idea what he just said. 

"Yes."

Steve was an awful liar, and Tony could tell. 

"Then what did I just say?"

"You asked me if I heard you."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"No, I said I'll suck you off in the bathroom but never mind now. I guess we're done here."

Tony stands up before tossing a few bills on the table and Steve quickly follows. 

"Wait, Tony, I'm sorry. I'm just thinking a lot tonight about different things."

Tony wraps his arm around his now boyfriends waist. 

"How about we head to your place and I help distract you from the monster inside your head."

•••••••

Months had passed since Tony and Steve became an 'item', being the center of most magazines and celebrity gossip. They were known as the power couple of Marvel Industry, and currently dominated the market for most appliances sold in stores. These items ranged from coffee makers that start itself for you to self driving cars. That's the point of the company anyways, to make things easier on you. 

Since Tony and Steve came out as a couple, Steve no longer saw Bucky. Not because he didn't want to, but because Bucky didn't want to see him. Or at least that's what Steve assumed, and the reason behind why he was surprised to all hell when his receptionist told him a 'James Barnes' would like to meet with him. And the James Barnes just happened to be Bucky. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Steve's tone was none too friendly, keeping out as much happiness to see him as he could. 

"Um, I kinda work here?" 

The brunette just smirked, tying his hair into a messy bun before sitting down on the chair in front of Steve's desk. 

"You know that's not what I mean, James."

He was sure to emphasize James, hopping to spark some sort of reaction from him. But it did nothing. Bucky sat playing with a pen stolen from a mug on the receptionist desk. It toyed across his lips before he slightly bit on the end.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, thought I'd stop by. I remember you saying something about not having much friends. Figured you might be lonely."

Steve takes a seat in his chair, watching Bucky's lip, enthralled by them. He gulps slightly, hearing the other meaning in Buck's tone. 

"You know I have Tony now. I'm not very lonely anymore."

"But you're still a bit lonely?"

They had a bit of a stare off, one gazing at the other, bracing the other to make a move. Steve was the first to look away, breathing deeply. Those blue eyes burned into his own, causing him to feel emotions he can't ignore.

"How about you come out with me after work?"

"That's not a good idea."

Steve has to fight the words out, wanting to say yes, wanting the slightly shorter man to take him right here, right now, on his very desk.

"No," Bucky licks his lips, settling the pen behind his ear, "Not just me. A few friends of mine are going to this karaoke bar. We go every Monday. Come along with us, you'll love it." 

Steve shrugs, unsure of himself.

"Can I bring someone?"

That someone they both knew meant Tony.

"Are you sure you have anyone to bring?" Bucky jokes, his chuckles like liquid gold to Steve's forever yearning ears. 

He rolls his eyes and asks what time to be there. His heart nearly drops when he walks Bucky the door, images of kissing him goodbye, soon leading to the opposite of leaving. He has to push them down, has to keep a slight distance from the absolutely charming and adorably sexy man. Bucky notices and a firm line molds his beautiful features. 

"I'll see ya tonight Steve."

••••••••

Steve was surprised when he saw Natasha, Clint, and Sam all standing around Bucky. When Bucky said he had friends coming, he didn't think he meant ones from work. 

"Hey Steve," they all greeted him. 

It made him feel welcomed, and politely nodded back. He was glad they were there and not some other new people. His anxiety had almost pushed him to the limit earlier on meeting new people. 

"Where's the people you were bringing?"

Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky,"Tony couldn't make it."

"Oh that's too bad," he replied nonchalantly before ordering another drink.

"So Steve, are you going to be singing tonight?"

Steve turned toward the beautiful redhead, shaking his head softly.

"Oh God no, I'm a terrible singer."

"Well I don't know about you guys, but Clint and I are gonna slay It's Raining Men."

Clint high-fived Sam, nodding enthusiastically. 

"We're gonna butcher it man. Like a pig."

Bucky just rolled his eyes.

"Stevie you want anything to drink?"

He tried not to notice at how the tall blonde blushed when he called him that. If he payed too much attention to such small details like that, he was going to have a much bigger problem on his hands. Or hopefully on Steve's hands. Or you know in Steve's mouth. 

Bucky shook his head at the indecent thought and tried to concentrate on what Steve was saying to him.

"Yeah, a Shirley Temple will be fine."

Bucky just stared before ordering him a beer. 

"I know you're gay, but you don't have to be THAT gay."

Steve just rolled his eyes and sipped his beer, immediately grimacing at the taste. 

"You're never going to get me drunk if you serve me shit like this."

"Damn," Bucky pouts, his cute plump lips pushed out,"My whole plan is ruined."

Steve shoves him slightly. He is then hushed by the dimming of lights and spotlight pointed at the stage. 

Bucky and Steve chit chat softly as many people play Beyoncé on stage. Natasha comments on how cute they are together, and even takes a few pictures where Bucky wraps his arm tightly around Steve's waist. Bucky makes it his home screen. 

Clint and Sam do but her Its Raining Men, but no one is sure if it's in a good way of not. Before long every one has had more drinks than to keep track of, and Bucky and Steve are sitting far too close than they should be. 

Steve is talking so low that Bucky has to lean in even further to hear, feeling his warm breath on his cheek. They beat up at the joke he's telling, and let's out a few chuckles. It's ruined when he glances up and sees a certain Tony Stark heading their way. Bucky didn't mind Tony, he thought he was a nice guy. But he never thought that him and Steve would actually start dating. 

"Hey babe sorry I'm late."

Steve automatically turned around at the sound of his boyfriend's voice, a large smile now hoarding his face. 

"Tony!" He gleefully cries like a child, tossing his arms around his neck. He plants his lips on the temporarily taller man, only stopping when Tony pulls away. 

"How much have you had to drink?"

Steve just shrugs and looks behind him. 

"Hi Bruce!" 

He waves to the shy man behind Tony, and Bruce waves back. He joins the conversation Sam and Natasha are having about glaciers. 

"Babe I was just going to sing a song!" Steve announces, and both Bucky and Tony look shocked. 

"You were?" Bucky gasps, relating their conversation and remembering nothing about singing. 

Steve nods and gets up quickly, pointing at Tony.

"This ones for you."

Steve goes up on stage and picks out the song he wants. The spotlight is bright in the otherwise dark room, and he rubs his eyes slightly to adjust. The first few notes of the song play before he starts singing, his voice quiet but otherwise lovely. 

"Wise man say, only fools rush in."

Bucky states up at Steve, his mouth open slightly as if he's in a trance.

"But I can't help falling in love with you."

All eyes are on Steve, but Steve's eyes are on Tony. Bucky feels a slight pinch of jealousy roam through him, clenching his fists slightly under the table. He wanted to be the one Steve directed all his attention to, not Tony. 

"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you." 

Steve's voice grows louder as he sings, gathering up more and more courage. His stance is slightly moving, swinging along drunkenly to the music. 

"Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be."

With that line, Steve's gaze shifts to where Bucky sits. 

"Take my hand. Take my whole life too. For I can't help, falling in love with you."

Bucky stares at Steve, unable to shift his gaze even an inch. 

"For I-I can't help, falling in love with you."

The song ends, but Steve doesn't look away. Not until the clapping breaks their eye contact. Steve walks back to the table, and everyone congratulates him. Tony even gives him a sweet kiss. Bucky nods encouragingly and tells him he did a great job, his voice dripping in awe. 

Steve smiles softly, flattered and blushing madly at all the praise. They keep bringing it up until Steve leaves with Tony. 

But even though Steve spent the rest of his night with Tony, he couldn't get those blue eyes out of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new book! I'll try and update once a week. Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed. :)


End file.
